Stay With Me
by Promisedmemories
Summary: Naruto had nothing left of his big brother other than the teddy bear. He had no one until he met Sasuke Uchiha. At the age of five his life took a turn for the better...at least that was what was suppose to happen. Character Death SasuNaru


**Stay With Me**

A small child no older than five watched from his place on the swings where behind his older brother was pushing him. "Brother, why does he look sad?" The older brother glanced up seeing the child and signed softly. It was well known the small child had no parents. He was orphaned. He went to the same school as his younger brother. "I don't know Sasuke..." He really couldn't tell him the reason why the child looked sad all the time.

The next day Sasuke was in school sitting down when he noticed the boy from yesterday sitting at his desk with a toy. A teddy bear that looked a little old. He saw him crying and he didn't know why he felt guilty. He wasn't even the reason that he cried. "Naruto..." The teacher crouched down hugging the small boy tightly. "He's in a better place..." The teacher was crying too. Naruto raised his little hands and grabbed at his shirt. Iruka was their teacher.

Iruke picked up the little boy gently cradling him as the toy lay there forgotten for a brief moment before a tan hand came down and gave it to Naruto who clung to it desperately. Someone else came in, Kakashi, the music teacher, who took Naruto from Iruka and walked out with him before putting a firm hand on Iruka's shoulder.

They both gave small nods and Kakashi left with the crying blonde. Sasuke didn't understand what was happening but he felt like crying now.

Sasuke walked in holding Itachi's hand still sad. "What's wrong little brother?" Sasuke didn't want to talk about it because he didn't understand it. So he shook his head before tears welled up in his eyes. From the distance he could hear the TV and his parents whispering in the living room.

_"In a twist of tragedies, a young boy was killed by his foster parents who claimed that he was a demon. The young boy was found this morning by class-mate who walked in when no one answered the door. He bravely called the police and as heart-wrenching it was, the police were forced to remove the boy from the scene."_

A picture of a red-headed child was shown on the screen. Sea-foam eyes dimmed in the picture. Another picture of both blonde and red haired boys were shown and in that picture the two boys were smiling. The red-headed boy holding a teddy bear.

"Poor thing..." Itachi heard his mother whisper. "I hope the other boy is okay..." It was bullshit. How could you be okay after that? After finding you're friend murdered?

"H-He was crying today..." Sasuke began to bawl. Itachi scooped him up quickly and began to bounce the five year old gently. "He looked sad again brother." Itachi had heard the TV and he couldn't help but hide his face in Sasuke's shoulder as he comforted him. Because Itachi felt his sadness and he felt tears threaten to spill as well.

"It's going to be okay..." He couldn't say 'I promise'. He didn't know if he was going to be okay.

A week after that Sasuke had asked his mom to help make a lunch. He wanted to cheer the blonde boy up. He watched him the entire week and the whole time Naruto never looked up. He was excused from playing outside. Teachers had to coax him into eating. Eventually teachers didn't know what to do.

He had seen him walk alone and saw him stop by a ramen stand but didn't get anything. Itachi said it was because he didn't have money to get any.

So here he was standing on a chair stirring the pot as his mother watched making sure he didn't hurt himself. "What is he doing?" Asked the father of the Uchiha brothers. "He's making lunch." She didn't know what else to say. He came with a request to make ramen. Of all things.

It took an hour for little Sasuke to deem the ramen perfect. He even put little fish cakes in there.

Itachi had been worried since Sasuke had cried. He wanted to know why the blonde boy had such an effect on him. He didn't even know him.

* * *

Sasuke held a bag that held two bowl containers. His mother put sides of rice and some sauce. In his back pack were two drinks of orange soda. Lunch had started and the teachers were trying to coax Naruto to eat again.

Sasuke pushed his way past the teachers and stood next to the seated blonde boy he hugged the teddy bear tightly. He put the bag down and took out a bowl putting it in front of Naruto. The blonde twitched his eyes hidden by his bangs. The teachers watched silently.

"I...made you lunch." His little voice came out. Sasuke was nervous. He never approached people. Much less someone who he felt connected too (at five years old to boot).

He took out the rice and sauce and arranged it in front of Naruto. Along with bringing out the drinks. He sat next to him watching.

Sasuke took the lid off of the container and steam came out the smell wafting in the air. Again Naruto twitched. The teachers seemed relieved when they saw Naruto pick up the chop-sticks and began to eat slowly the bear still in his lap. "T-thank you..." His reply was horse. Sasuke felt a bright smile come to his face. Iruka moved away from the two boys slowly along with the other teachers.

Naruto was eating and he spoke. This was a good sign.

Weeks passed and Sasuke, every day made food for Naruto. Usually ramen but he would switch it up (his mother was worried that all the ramen would be unhealthy).

Each time he would go to Naruto and serve him the food with delicacy as when he prepared it. Little by little Naruto spoke more to Sasuke who was more than happy to hear his voice.

"Thank you..." Sasuke glanced over too the blonde boy mid bite of his food. His eyes widen seeing bright blue eyes staring back at him. Memorized Sasuke nodded mutely. Naruto quickly looked down and began eating.

When school was over Sasuke ran out where Itachi was waiting. "Big brother. I want him to come over to eat dinner." Itachi knew exactly who it was. He looked up seeing Iruka carrying the small blonde. He could tell that Naruto didn't eat as much as he should. He was too small and frail. The orphanage could only do so much. "Come then Sasuke." He took his hand and walked towards the tan man with a scar across his nose. "Itachi, good to see you." Iruka greeted in a soft voice as to not frighten Naruto.

"How can I help you?" Itachi knew Iruka cared for Naruto and if he could he would adopt him but he didn't have the income to take care of a child and he lived in an apartment. One bed-room.

"Sasuke wanted to ask Naruto a question." Itachi explained. At hearing Sasuke's name Naruto's head perked up and he looked towards Sasuke. "Do you want to come eat dinner with us?" Sasuke blurted out. Naruto blinked in surprise but they didn't see it. "...Iruka?" Naruto questioned sounding scared. "It's okay...I'll tell them you'll be back later." Naruto's grip on the bear tightened. Itachi realized that the bear belonged to the red-headed boy who was taken out of this world to early.

That the boy who was smiling so happily in the picture was this sad little creature so broken...

"You may have to carry him. Naruto isn't able to walk to well." He could walk around short distances but long walks Naruto wouldn't be able to do it. Itachi understood the meaning.

**He was too weak.**

"It's fine." Itachi let go of Sasuke's hand and gathered the small boy in his arms. He was surprised to find he weight almost nothing. The guilt settled into his stomach. He looked to Iruka who gave him a knowing look. Sadness in his eyes.

He held his hand out for Sasuke again. "I'll come get him around nine." Iruka knew where the lived since he took Sasuke home a few times before after school when no one could come get him. Itachi nodded and felt Naruto's grip on his shirt. As if he would drop him.

Or maybe disappear. Again the guilt weighed on him.

When they arrived home both their parents were surprised to see Naruto in Itachi's arms. "Sasuke invited him to dinner." He stated simply as he placed Naruto down gently. They watched Naruto struggle briefly as he tried to gain balance. His skinny legs looking like they could break at any moment.

The parents felt the guilt. They felt anger for him. A small gasp came from the mother. She saw the bear in his arms. She recognized it. She felt tears starting to collect in her eyes. He was the boy who found the other dead. Murdered.

"...h-h-his name...G-Garra..." His voice sounded broken. "T-They lied...h-he wasn't a m-monster..." Their mother covered her mouth to stop the sounds of sorrow. "...brother..." Sasuke didn't know what was going on but he saw tears running down Naruto's face and he hugged the boy quickly. His arms wrapping around his thin waist.

The little boy shook in his arms and Sasuke glared at his mother who had left the room to collect herself. Itachi didn't know his mother was going to react so strongly to him. It seemed Naruto brought out the emotions. Even his father had to leave to collect himself. "Come Sasuke, let's go make some snacks while we wait for dinner." Itachi took Naruto gently leading him to the kitchen making sure to keep an eye out for his legs.

Sasuke followed glued to Naruto's side. "What would you like Naruto?" Itachi asked crouching eye level too Naruto. Naruto's lips trembled unsure how to answer. "S-Sasuke's t-treats..." He was at least honest. The boy next to him brightened his smile never the wider. "I'll always cook for you Naruto. I promise!" He held out a pinky out to him and Naruto hesitated but brought his pinky up intertwining it with his.

Itachi smiled softly at the display. He hoped, he prayed Sasuke would be able to keep this promise.

Months passed and Naruto was always asked to come to dinner. Months passed and Sasuke continued to cook for him and even learned new dishes. Months passed and Naruto was speaking more and smiling more.

Months passed and it turned into years.

Over the years both boYS grew. Sasuke taller than Naruto. Features more refined and matured and his body had a nice build of muscle and his hair kept at a good length and styled.

Naruto was shorter than Sasuke. His hair still wild but he had let it grow out (think Haku) and his bangs framed his face. His face was sharper but more like a female. His body still small but his legs didn't look like they would break anymore. Over all he could have been a girl. Hell people mistaken him for one.

During this years Sasuke's parents had taken Naruto in. They didn't adopt him because Naruto honestly told them he couldn't change his last name and that though he would have loved to be part of their family he couldn't do it. So instead they took him in as their charge. So pretty much he would have the same advantages as if he was a real Uchiha.

Which was how he got into the school. But no one really knew he lived with the Uchiha's. They saw him and they only saw "poor". He remembered he got into an argument with Sasuke about it.

_"Why don't you just tell them?! They treat you like shit and you let them!" Naruto flinched sitting on the bed unsure what to say. "It doesn't matter Sasuke...their minds can't comprehend why they don't like me. I'm different. Our minds see different it's fear and fear turns into anger when it can't be understood." His voice floated elegantly around the room. "The girls only dislike me because they want you. They see me as a threat. The males don't like me because I look like...this." As if was disgusted of himself his voice showed it. "They are confused. That is it." Sasuke narrowed his eyes._

_"That's bullshit and you know it. You deserve to be treated better. Not like dirt." His voice was cold and Naruto hated when he used that voice. His small frame shook and Sasuke instantly softened. His eyes gazing upon the blonde haired beauty. His eyes shining brightly that he was upset about this. Moving he sat down next to Naruto his arm wrapping around his thin waist bringing him close. Naruto buried his face in the crook of Sasuke's neck._

_"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to yell at you. It just pisses me off that they think they are better than you." Naruto knew he meant no harm but Sasuke was "actions now speak later" type of guy when it came to him. He never understood why._

* * *

Today was a new day and Naruto walked to school. Thanks to Itachi Naruto was placed in physical therapy to help build muscle in his legs. Sasuke took the car this morning since he had a student council meeting. He offered to take him early but Naruto had shook his head no which caused him to get dizzy and for Sasuke to laugh at him and which led to Naruto blushing angrily and glaring at him.

The bear was safely tucked in his school bag. He never went without it. He had nightmares about an incident in middle school.

_Naruto was in the locker room changing once everyone left. He opened his locker to find that everything was destoryed and his bear gone. He had changed rapidly and he looked all over for his bear. A boy Kiba walked in seeing him close to tears. "If you're looking for you're toy the older guys took it. I heard them talking about it hiding it on the second floor storage room." Naruto didn't know if he could trust him but he didn't care. He needed that bear back. "...it's the only thing left I have of my brother..." He whispered to himself but Kiba caught it. The guilt swelled in him. He was part of the group that decided to bully him..._

_Naruto ran out and he raced up the stairs passing Sasuke who was being harrased by a pink thing. Sasuke took off the second Naruto went by him._

_Naruto kept going reaching the stoarge room and pulling the door open. His eyes widen as the tears spilled over his eyes. "...G-Garra..." He had named the bear after the murdered boy. He was hanging from his neck with fake blood on him. Naruto's heart stopped._

_Was this a joke? A cruel joke?_

_Sasuke had covered Naruto's eyes to stop him from imprinting it in his mind but it was too late. He reached out and slammed the door shut as Naruto began to sob. Sasuke held the crying boy tightly and he glared at the group gathering. "You think that shit's funny?" He growled angrily. "I promise, I will put you in the hospital." Sasuke openly threatened the group of boys who did this._

_The group who wanted to laugh now became silent and scared. "It's just a joke. Chill out." It was some guy who looked like Sasuke. It was Sai. "If only you fuckers knew. This isn't a fucking joke." He pulled out his phone and called Itachi who was home for the week from college. "Come get Naruto. These fuckers stole Gaara and tied a noose on him with blood." There was a loud angry shot from the phone and Sasuke knew what he felt. "Naruto, can you make it to the front?" He asked softly pulling the blonde's face up gently. "G-Gaara..." Sasuke knew what he was asking. "I'll get him and fix him okay?" If only he could truly fix him, Naruto would be happy._

_"...Sasuke we can take him." It was Lee and Neji who walked forward. They liked Naruto and Naruto wasn't scared of them. Sasuke nodded and looked back to the blonde and wiped his cheeks carefully. "Go with them Naru. I'll take care of everything." Neji took Naruto's arm gently and Lee made sure everyone stayed away from him._

_When they were out of sight Sasuke turned his eyes to Kiba who looked guilty. "You were part of this. Who else was involved fuck face." Sasuke opened the door and carefully untied the rope and put the ruined bear his bag. When Kiba didn't argue and began to list the names, Sai, being one Sasuke proceeded to beat the living shit out of them. Kiba and Sai first and he actually went to the classes of the others and attacked them there._

_Teachers weren't strong enough to pull a livid Uchiha off them._

_Eventually police were called and Sasuke was arrested._

_True to his word, Sasuke sent them all to the hospital._

It took a lot to make it go away. The police were filled in as to who Naruto was and what happened. They felt pity but it didn't excuse Sasuke's behavior. Justified it yes but didn't excuse it. But none of the boys Sasuke practically killed pressed charges.

So with some money and no charges Sasuke was free to go home to a frantic Naruto, of course with a detour. When he came through the door he was slapped quite a few times by the blonde and he was able to stop the slapping holding up the clean Gaara as a shield. Instantly Naruto was hugging onto him and holding Gaara crying.

The families of the boys had come to the Uchiha demanding an apology and of course money because Sasuke put their son's in the hospital.

What did end up happening may you wonder?

For one, none of the families got money, in fact they were threatened, again to stay away from them. Two, the Uchiha parents were livid at what happened to Naruto and the other parents saying it was just a "joke" and boys will be boys. Wrong. Very wrong thing to say. Itachi then threatened them again.

Sasuke had came down after Naruto wrapped his hands. Seeing the family he almost flipped. Naruto right behind him holding the bear close. The families seeing Naruto for the first time, it dawned on them. He looked familiar...from perhaps 9 years ago and seeing the bear it also made them realize.

Naruto was 14 at the time of that "joke". They apologized quickly and left.

When the boys were released from the hospital they steered cleared of Sasuke and Naruto.

* * *

Now here they were in high school. Junior year. Naruto being 17 and Sasuke being 18. Of course Sasuke could have graduated already but but refused to leave Naruto alone.

Finally getting to school he saw Sasuke waiting for him at the gate. "Didn't you have a meeting?" He asked as he walked in front of him. Sasuke smiled softly and he brought his hands fixing Naruto's beanie to cover his ears better. It was getting colder and Naruto didn't have much to keep him warm. Naruto scrunched his nose playfully. Sasuke grinned. He leaned down and placed a small kiss on his lips. Naruto's face heated up but he welcomed the kiss.

"Meeting ended early so I waited for you." He explained wrapped his arms around his waist bringing him close to keep him warm. "Lunch is already made. You're favorite." He actually took cooking classes to better his skills. To think that cooking would be part of his life, a big part of his life, to keep Naruto happy. "You know you don't have to cook...twelve years...is a long time." Which meant it has been 12 years ago since that fateful promise was made. Sasuke's arms tightened. "A promise is a promise." Naruto smiled as he nuzzled into his chest.

"I swear I thought that was Ino." Came a voice who sounded relived. "Neji." Sasuke greeted well sorta. Naruto turned slightly and he smiled warmly to the other. Neji smiled back at Naruto and Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's shoulder lazily. "Ino? Please. Her hair has nothing on my blonde." Naruto's face burned again. Neji chuckled lightly. "I must agree. You're beauty really can't be compared." There was a warning glare from Sasuke.

Neji just grinned lightly. "Jealousy looks good on you." "Screw. You." Naruto was happy when he found Neji and Sasuke were friends. Because that meant Sasuke wasn't alone anymore. Though Lee was also friends with him it took a lot for Naruto to keep up with the bushy brow beast. One time Lee pushed him to run a little more and he passed out, Sasuke had almost killed Lee when he told him what happened.

"Oh...god. Here comes Sakura." Neji muttered as he stood next to the couple. It wasn't hard to believe they would get together. Naruto didn't really like Sakura. She was rather mean and she had freakish strength and she always tried to yell at him to get away from her Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" She cried out happily though glared when she saw the position they were in. Sasuke just ignored her and tilted his head to kiss Naruto on the cheek. "Let's go inside. I don't want you to get sick." He looked to Neji who nodded in agreement knowing how small Naruto was. Taking the blonde's hand he began to walk with Neji right next them.

Sakura completely ignored and pissed.

Only Sasuke's close friends understood why he was so protective of Naruto. Sure they were a couple but other people who didn't understand saw Naruto as a burden to Sasuke.

Neji had learned first hand the need to protect Naruto when he flew into a fit of delusion. A man named Sasori had the same hair as Gaara and Naruto...lost it. Sasuke wasn't there and Neji was.

Naruto had reverted to the happy child he was before Gaara was taken from him. Neji never felt so heartbroken as he held a hysterical Naruto who screamed, kicked, sobbed, for Gaara to remember him.

Sasori was Itachi's friend so he knew about Naruto but never met him until that day. He was at the mall with some friends when he accidentally bumped into the blonde boy. He knew about Gaara and how they looked similar. He was sure that was why Itachi never introduced them. He didn't blame him as he stared, crushed at the scene.

Neji against the wall as he held on tight to Naruto. Neji saw Sasori's face and he scowled. Not in anger, not in hate, but in sadness. He was sad and he cried for Naruto. "Calm down...shh...shh." He rocked back and forth for Naruto.

Sasori had hid from Naruto and called Itachi. Sasuke had shown up in Itachi's place ten minutes later. "It's not you're fault..." Sasuke gave Sasori a small squeeze on his shoulder. "I know...but I wish I was Gaara...just for him." Sasuke understood. Naruto was a gentle person. He didn't deserve to be stuck in this...loop. This trauma. But Naruto had his own share of foster parents calling him a demon in five short years. But none of them took far like they did with Gaara.

Sasuke went over quickly to where Neji had Naruto. Neji kept holding on and Sasuke wished he didn't but he took Naruto's face and he slapped him. Hard.

Naruto stilled his face in the direction he was slapped. Neji had closed his eyes to avoid the scene. "Naruto...Gaara is gone. He's dead...he can't come here. Naruto...Gaara isn't coming back."

Sasori listened and he felt like the world was crumbling. Soon after that, the long wails of sorrow began and Sasuke picked the trembling blonde from Neji who followed closely. Naruto's eyes found Sasori's and Naruto reached out pathetically. "...Gaara..." Sasuke, Neji and Sasori felt their hearts break.

So when Sakura came into the picture things got a bit...troublesome.

Naruto was fragile. And Sakura could shatter him at any moment.

* * *

Sitting in class, Naruto let Sasuke play with his hair. The raven usually played with his long hair when he was bored in class.

"Naruto!" Sasuke tensed but seeing who it was he went back to playing with his hair. "Thanks for the greeting ass." Sasuke snorted and Naruto smiled. "Good morning Haku." Naruto and Haku had met by accident but since then they were great friends. That and both understood that looking like they did made things a little hard. "Naruto, why can't Sasuke be more like you." Haku draped himself dramatically on Naruto nuzzling him. Sasuke let this happen. One, two ukes? Too cute. Two, Naruto liked it. Three, Naruto liked it.

"I love Sasuke how he is." Naruto muttered shyly and Sasuke smirked. Haku squealed as he held him tighter. "Not going to stop him are you?" Sasuke looked up lazily to see Haku's other half. Zabuza. One scary looking mother fucker. "Are you?" Both shook their heads no. "We spoil them." Zabuza concluded causing Haku to stop in his love attack on Naruto and glare at him sharply. "No sex." Sasuke snorted using one of his hands to cover it up. "Well...fuck." Naruto couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"My mother spoil's Naruto with clothes, Itachi spoils him by taking him to exotic places, father spoils him even though he doesn't admit it." Saskue was glad his family supported his relationship with Naruto. Naruto had been so scared when Sasuke walked up to him and promptly kissed him while having a family BBQ. Itachi wasn't all that surprised. Sasuke's mother was...happy (saying she jumped and down happily was too much for Naruto) and his father just nodded in approval. After all Naruto made Sasuke into a better person. If anything Sasuke would have displeased them all if he picked someone else to be with.

But the deal was, Sasuke was not to seduce or have sex with Naruto until they were married.

That was easy for Naruto, but for Sasuke it was not. He thought he could do it, until he walked in on Naruto in the bath half-asleep his eyes lazily looking at him with his hair floating around and his bangs plastered to his face. He almost went crazy at the site and Itachi had pulled the younger brother out before he could actually perform any sexual act.

Sasuke would forever keep that memory in his head.

"I don't ask them...to spoil me." He muttered huffing and Haku kissed his cheek. "You're cute and very nice. So of course they will spoil you." Haku pointed out with a smile. "I would spoil you too!" There was an attempt of Haku trying to give him a live animal. But Haku had gotten attached and couldn't give it to him. It was a hamster. .

When the bell rang the two sitting in front of their boyfriends paid attention while the two behind them either played with their hair or dozed off.

* * *

"I can't believe he fooled Sasuke into being with him! Ugh!" Sakura was still pissed about being angry. "S-Sakura...I don't think he tricked anyone. Sasuke really likes Naruto." Hinata had been on of the people who thought Naruto was a girl at first along with Haku. "They are guys! There is no way my Sasuke is gay!" She proclaimed angrily. "It's not like you ever had a chance. The differences between you and Naruto are obvious. He's elegant, sweet, and pretty much in Sasuke's main crowd. His friends like him too." It was TenTen. "You're...to loud, brash, violent, and pretty rude." She was just telling it how it is. "Looks wise, Naruto is way pretty then you too. All of us actually. Him and Haku are pretty much every guys wet dream." She grinned openly knowing it was true. Even the straightest guy could admit he wouldn't mind seeing the two naked or sleeping with them.

"If Naruto doesn't like you, Sasuke doesn't like you." She added with a shrug. Sakura glared at her, "Why wouldn't he like me? He should be lucky I even talk to him!" TenTen rolled her eyes. "Insulting him and yelling at does not make him lucky. I distinctly remember Haku threatening you when you tried to raise you're hand on him. Dude, he was about to throw down and beat the shit out of you." She reminded the pink haired girl.

Speaking of the devil or devils, the group was walking into the lunch room. Sasuke and Naruto in front of the group holding hands. They never ate the school food because Sasuke always had food for them. They never knew why. The two went over to the longer tables to sit at while their friends went to get food from the line. Naruto was seated in Sasuke's lap per...demand of his raven.

Haku and Zabuza also had lunch for themselves and Haku sat in Zabuza's lap since, well, he could damnit.

"Miso ramen, rice, dango and pocky." Naruto blinked. "Pocky? Isn't that Itachi's candy?" "Yeah, he made me mad so I took it." Naruto gave a soft snort at his behavior. Sasuke only smirked and used one of his hands to start eating.

Naruto took one of the dango and went to bite it but it was suddenly out of his hands. He blinked in surprise and he looked to see who took it. He got a weary look and he shifted uncomfortably.

"Sakura." Sasuke glared at the pink girl for taking Naruto's food away. He made it specifically to Naruto's tastes and his. "A little to sweet for me." She stated making a face. "It's perfect." Naruto could take a lot of things but never insult Sasuke's cooking. He felt the arm on his waist tighten. He knew Sasuke wasn't happy she was there.

"Whatever. You're probably use to shit food anyways." She rolled her eyes and Naruto took offence to that. "Sasuke, I was wondering if you wanted to go out? I know it must be boring looking after him all the time." The fuck did this bitch think she was? Haku was getting angrier every second she spoke. "I'm going to kill her Zabuza. I swear I will take this fork and stab her throat." He seethed and Zabubza really had to get a hold of his little lover.

Naruto said nothing as he took another dango and ate it silently as bangs covering his eyes. He didn't want to give Sakura the satisfaction of seeing him sad. Sasuke glared angrily as he moved to bring Naruto's face close to his kissing his lips softly. A few soft words spoken into his ear and Naruto nodded silently giving him a shy kiss. Sakura felt disgusted.

Sasuke stood up and placed Naruto on the chair gently. He turned to Sakura her eyes hopeful but his full of anger. "I will only say this once. One time you annoying bitch. Naruto is my lover, my boyfriend, my future wife, he is my everything. I do not want to go out with you. I will never go out with you. My family has already approved of him and guess what? He fucking lives with me. He's been part of the Uchiha family since he turned seven. On top of that he is pure. As in if he wears white on the our wedding it will be true. Can't say the same about you. Now, if you keep insulting him, knowing damn well he won't say anything back, I will personally ruin you. I will make sure you're family name is ruined." He threatened at this point the whole lunch room was silent and listening to him.

A few looked at Naruto and he was only eating quietly. Most of their friends were already seated and glaring at Sakura. Neji sat next to Naruto putting a head on his arm gently. "Are you okay?" Naruto nodded slightly. "I just...want her to go away now." His voice was small.

Neji knew Sakura was treading on thin water.

After the scene in the lunch room things went back to normal. Sakura didn't bother them anymore. But a week after that Sakura...suddenly disappeared. Two weeks later she was dead in a river bank. Police officials say it was suicide. But one person knew better.

* * *

Haku walked into Naruto's room watching the blonde stare at Gaara, the teddy bear.

"Naru..." He questioned softly. Because Haku knew what it was like he understood. "Naru...it wasn't you're fault...he took over." He watched Naruto twitch and Haku closed and locked the door. He moved sitting next too him. "Gaara...you need to leave Naruto alone. He needs to move on."

The air suddenly dropped and Haku shivered since the room got colder. "No." The voice was different, it was deeper, colder, angry, gruff and distant. It wasn't Naruto. "He needs me." Haku felt his eyes go to the teddy bear. "You're scaring him. You killed Sakura...and he dreams about it." Haku saw 'Gaara' turn his head and the once blue eyes were sea-foam green. "He screams...he was happy with Sasuke fighting his battles. Sasuke knows it was you. He knows and he can't do anything about it because it would hurt the love of his life." Itachi and Sasuke witnessed the switch one day when Naruto was being yelled at by some guy of how he needed to be a man. The eyes flickered colors and Naruto...wasn't Naruto anymore.

He was a killer.

Itachi was stunned and Sasuke had to stop him and knock him out.

"Please...Gaara. Leave Naruto. He's becoming an empty shell." Haku felt his eyes starting to water. Sea-foam eyes also began to tear up. "I...can't let him go. He...he was like me. My first friend...my little brother." Haku felt his hurt clench. "He's been mourning you ever since he found you...you've been there the whole time, could you not see that he will never forgot you?" The body next to him tensed.

"The bear, his room...Sasori...in everything he see's you. So please stop killing him Gaara. You're killing you're little brother." Those words stung. 'Gaara' knew it to be true.

"He wants to love Sasuke fully. He wants to be happy. You can see that Sasuke adores him. He takes care of him. Protects him. So let him live. Please Gaara, I'm begging you. Please let Naruto go." By then Haku was kneeling in front of the blonde his head on his lap his hands gripping his shirt.

The room began to shake and Haku began screaming as a sudden forced pushed him against the dresser the force causing it to shake.

Naruto's body fell to the floor eyes life less as the room began to shake more violently. "Naruto! Haku!" Cries came from the door as Sasuke and Zabuza tried to break in. The door suddenly flew open and the two stumbled in. Zabuza raced to Haku who looked like he was pain from the throw. "I-I'm sorry...I tried I tried to get him to leave." Haku cried as Zabuza wrapped his arms around him covering him from the flying objects.

Sasuke had to dive to Naruto's limp body bringing him close trying to wake his lover up. But there two lights red and yellow. The three looked up and their eyes widen. Naruto...and Gaara. But Gaara was only a child.

"...G-Gaara..." Naruto whispered a bright smile on his face. One that Sasuke had never seen before. "Gaara...I missed you. But...but why are you still here?" He questioned softly kneeling down to his level. "Naru..." Gaara ran forward and both embraced tightly. "Gaara, you need to stop this. Please don't hurt them. They are my special people." He whispered but they could hear him. "I will always love you big brother. I wish I was strong enough to protect you then. I wish you were still here." Gaara pulled away his face full of sorrow. "I am here." Naruto shook his head as tears began to fall a sad smile on his face. "We both know that's not what I meant. You can't stay Gaara. You can't stay here with me even if I want you too." He felt so broken.

Suddenly Naruto began to glow and there the image of a five year old Naruto stood. Both boys looked at each other and Naruto stuck out his pinky. "Brothers forever and ever?" Gaara started to cry loudly but he held out his pinky and hooked them together. "Forever and ever." Both of them began to glow and soon they turned into orbs before the orbs smashed together and the room exploded into white light causing the other boys to shield their eyes.

Haku had never seen that smile on Naruto. To think the pain he was all these years. Before they disappeared, before the orbs smashed together, "_I love you_" Haku heard the words and it was just freeing. Instantly the room felt light.

Sasuke looked back to Naruto who's eyes were back to their stunning blue. "Naru, can you hear me?" He questioned as he patted his face carefully. Naruto's eyes blinked rapidly a few times before he gasped sitting up his heart beating quickly. He looked around frantically before he felt Sasuke pull him into a hug. Naruto let it out once more. It wasn't because he sad. He was finally at peace, he was crying because he was happy.

Zabuza and Haku looked at each other. The older male gathered his brunet lover in his arms and left to give them privacy. As they left the room and closed the door Itachi stood in the hallway. Looking at them for answer. "He's at peace. He's free." Haku gave his answer and Itachi felt relief swell in his chest. "He's with Sasuke, it was intense for Naruto. Give them some space." Zabubza would have never believed it he didn't see it. Haku was the spiritual one and he was the one who said he felt something in Naruto and it wasn't the blonde boy's energy.

They provoked Gaara to come out to prove it and true to his word Zabuza witnessed the murdered boy emerge from the gentle blonde.

Two years passed after that incident and at graduation Naruto swore he saw his big brother sitting in the trees. He saw him swinging his legs and smiling at him giving him a thumbs up and in his arms was the teddy bear that disappeared that Naruto wasn't able to find after the incident. No one else had seen him but Naruto and the blonde was okay with that.

He also saw Sakura standing underneath the tree. She looked sad and regretful as she waved to him. She held her hand out for Gaara to take and Naruto had watched as his brother jumped down and holding onto Sakura's hand as both walked away, fading into the wind.

It was a scene Naruto would hold to his heart.

* * *

Two years passed and Naruto and Sasuke had officially married. Their wedding was huge, thanks to their mother, and to keep it traditional both wore kimonos. Naruto was colored white and the details done in silk, it was beautiful and it fit perfectly on him. His hair done in beautiful curls and flowers braided in. Sasuke was a dark royal blue to symbolize his clans colors and the Uchiha symbol on the back.

Sasuke was to take over a branch of his father's company that had been passed down to Itachi when the older had graduated college. The older offered the job to him knowing Sasuke was taught the business even without going to school and it would be pointless for him to go since he already had a secure job. But thanks to Naruto, Sasuke went to college, finished in two years and took over the branch then.

Currently Naruto was still in school and Sasuke had proposed that he would be a house wife. Naruto at first didn't like the idea and wanted to work but found out quickly working and going to school full time took a toll on his body.

Naruto wanted to open up a orphanage that Itachi and Sasuke agreed to have privately funded through the companies. Naruto never asked them for that but the two didn't even hesitate neither did their parents who agreed to help out when they could. Hell, they even agreed to be foster parents. They knew just how close the idea hit to Naruto's heart.

Naruto just got out of class, his hair in a low pony tail and he wore causal jeans and a tank top with some brown sandals. His phone went off and he quickly pulled out seeing the words "hubby". He smiled lovingly and answered it. "Did you just get out of school?" "Yes. It was a little boring today." A deep throaty chuckle came through the phone and Naruto felt his face heat up as shivers ran down his back. "Sounds horrible." Naruto couldn't help but melt. He would never get tired of loving Sasuke. "Did you want me to bring you lunch?" Naruto questioned as he walked to the car Sasuke had bought him as a gift for his birthday a year ago. "Depends, did you make it?" Naruto knew Sasuke wouldn't be able to cook for him all the time now thanks to his demanding job. So Naruto had taken cooking courses and Sasuke seemed to like his cooking. "Yes, I made it before I left for classes." "Then yes. I'll see you in a little bit?" Naruto let out a chuckle as he got into the car. "See you in a little bit. Love you." "I love you too."

With the call ended Naruto drove to their home minutes away from the University. He packed their lunches and he also packed two familiar drinks from years ago.

When he arrived at the building he was greeted at the lobby and he breezed through since they all knew that Naruto was Sasuke's wife. When he reached his husbands floor he was surprised to see a different secretary. "Can I help you?" Her voice was rude and Naruto felt himself twitch in mild irritation. "I'm here to see Sasuke." There was a sharp look his way and the woman looked him up and down. "He's busy." Naruto's eye twitched. Not wanting to deal with her he walked past her and continued too Sasuke's office as the woman began screeching for him to stop.

When he got in he smiled brightly, the smile that Sasuke was in love with, and walked over to his husband. Sasuke looked up and he grinned seeing him and as per usual -this never changed- Naruto was seated in his lap. "I'm so sorry sir, he just walked in and...and..." The girl from before burst in but froze at the seen. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "He's my wife. Of course he just walk in." He snapped and Naruto just stared at the girl with a look of 'go away'. Ever since Gaara was put to peace Naruto was able to stand up for himself some. Not a whole lot, Sasuke still fought most of his battles but at least he was able to say something back.

"I think the matching rings would have given you the clue." Sasuke muttered rolling his eyes. "Now go away. I'm busy." The girl left in a hurry and Naruto let out a giggle. "What happened to Kei?" "She's sick, they sent me...that thing." Sasuke grumpily and Naruto shook his head slowly.

"How are the plans going?" Sasuke questioned though saw two familiar orange drinks and he couldn't help but smile. He gave Naruto a tight hug and in turn the blonde squealed happily as Sasuke began his own attack of love.

The question lay forgotten as the happy couple stayed in their own world.

"Stay with me?"

"Forever and ever."

It all started with ramen and two orange drinks.

The greatest love story was their own and neither would have it another way.

* * *

So I was randomly inspired by the song "Stay with Me". I'm rather proud of this piece!

Please review!

XoXo


End file.
